A CodeMaster Secret
by Elememtal1000
Summary: A one-shot about CodeMaster Crellan on the night he met Tom.


CodeMaster Crellan had been exploring the River Lands to see if he could find anything new to scan. But he was having no luck, mainly because he already scanned most of what the watery location had to offer.

It was night-time in Perim and that normally means more danger for any human, but Crellan wasn't in his usual form this night.

As he walked around wearing a red tabard/tunic that was secured by a gem affixed belt, he couldn't help, but to feel like no creatures would dare try to pick a fight with him. Yes, only someone who is an idiot would want to attack the Overworlder's Ruler, Maxxor without a plan. Even though he wasn't actually the green skin creature, he still had all of Maxxor's powers and abilities. Plus, with his knowledge and wisdom, it really wouldn't matter if someone were to attack him. They wouldn't least long.

The Codemasters don't normally use their powers that much and Crellan really didn't need Maxxor's strength to protect himself, but he just felt like turning into Maxxor on this beautifully night. He could have turned into any creature he wanted to as long as he had the scan, but something told him that Maxxor was the best choice to change into for tonight.

As he was walking he could hear someone walking not too far away. He first thought it might be a creature, but he could tell from the sound of the foot steps that it wasn't. Humans just aren't as stealthy as creatures. So for someone ,who knows exactly just how stealthy a human is compared to creatures, he could easily tell that whoever it was must be a human.

Curious, he quietly made his way toward the Chaotic player to see which one it was. All seven of the code Codemasters knew every player not only by their screen name, but also by their real names. They even knew what they looked like, what Tribe was their favorite and what their personalities were like.

The reason they knew so much about the players was because they did background checks on all players before sending them their code. At first it was to make sure that criminals would not polute Chaotic with drags, but over the years they had fond out there was also some sex offenders and gang members playing online.

Crellan was now very close to the player now, so he stopped, and waited for the player to come to him.

Normally players don't come to Perim at night unless they find out about something rare to scan. This is because Perim is a dangerous place in the day, but the danger just doubles at night-time.

He could now hear the player talking to himself and from the sound of things, the player wasn't in a good mood. The player was so close that Crellan was in danger of being seen, but he was not really thinking about being spotted; he just wish to know who the player was.

Then the unknown player shouted: "Maxxor, is that you?"

Cursing at his stupidity, Crellan ran away. The player ran after him.

The one problem of being turned into a creature in Perim is that you cannot use your scanner to transport back to Chaotic. It was a minor flaw, but it still could cause the CodeMasters great problems during the wrong time.

Since he was turned into Maxxor, he was able to run much faster than the player, which gave Crellan enough distance to be able to turn back to his normal human form and transport away before the player will see anything.

But after he turned back into a human, he lost his balance and slipped off the edge of the steep cliff. He barely caught the edge with his right hand in time.

He was not strong enough to pull himself up and he could not get his scanner, which was strapped to his waist.

The player was still yelling for Maxxor and Crellan knew the player would get there soon.

Well, I don't think he saw me turn from Maxxor back into my normal self. I hope he would be nice enough to help me out. Crellan thought before yelling for help. He will stay and talk to the player to make sure he did not see anything just to be safe. After all, he could not let a common player know of one of the many secrets of the CodeMasters be revealed.


End file.
